Optical image stabilization provides a means to reduce the effect of camera vibration and/or movement while capturing still images and/or video with imaging devices. Specifically, conventional optical image stabilization systems may be configured to counteract motion of the imaging device by moving at least a portion of a lens set or an image sensor of the imaging device. The movement may be performed, at least in part, by actuators operable to move the respective portion of the lens set or the image sensor along a plane perpendicular to the optical axis of the imaging device.